


Bringing Work Home

by captaindoritoes



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), steggy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loving Marriage, Playful Sex, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindoritoes/pseuds/captaindoritoes
Summary: Peggy comes home, bringing another evening of work with her. It also brings out another side of Steve.This is pure smut. Set after Avengers: Endgame. So, this is a Steggy fic. Haters be gone. Also, do not read if you are under 18 years old.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Bringing Work Home

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: I wanted to make this about both of them vying for control (for fun) and just smashing as passionately as possibly. I hope I did all right with that. I also thought about Steve calling Peggy “My best director” or something, but “My best girl” just sounds like it’s their thing and it’s not sexist or misogynist on Steve’s part. After all, he has a thing for her calling him Captain or Steven – or maybe that’s just me. lol
> 
> And yes, The Red Cross helped Nazis escape all across Europe and admitted to knowing about atrocities while the war raged on – so many officers escaped to South America, it prompted conspiracy theories Hitler didn’t commit suicide and made to Argentina instead. I figured Hydra wouldn’t be too far behind from doing the same.

Steve heard Peggy’s keys jingle outside the front door, but he saw the box of files in her arms before she emerged from the hallway. Peggy bound into the house, clearly juggling too many priorities on her plate – never one to turn down more work for SHIELD and never giving the men in the office a second to doubt her leadership.

“Bringing work home again, I see?” Steve noted, greeting her at the kitchen table, where she began to unbox the contents. He and her had had the talk before - of her working too much and putting pressure on herself, where he shared with her the consequences she could feel if she didn’t slow down. It was a conversation that always ended with her deciding to ease up if she could, and would for a while, before going back to the work load that suited her best.

“Bloody Nora,” Peggy sighed, laying out the files looking over to see if she was missing any and re-arranging them. She didn’t mean not to greet Steve as warmly as she normally did, but they were so close to cracking down more Hydra bases – she didn’t feel she could stop unless someone really convinced her to.

“I made roast beef, mash, corn,” he said, handing the rotary phone over to her, the cord line stretching from the kitchen wall to the dining table.

“I’m sorry, my darling. I won’t be long, I promise.” She gave him a quick kiss before he turned towards the kitchen. A second later, it rang, and without missing a beat, she answered.

Steve moved the dinner he made on the kitchen counter and covered them as best as possible before it spoiled. If they weren’t going to enjoy it together for the moment, he could salvage as much as he could.

He couldn’t help but smirk as he heard her from the other room and wondered what was so different between now and the 21st Century - you had to risk keeping your life stationary to pick up whenever the phone rang, or carry one with you everywhere you go and feel pressure to answer every text. Some things really did stay the same.

When he was done putting the dishes and silverware away, he found Peggy removing her shoes with one hand while thumbing a file with the other. He didn’t expect the quiet, unassuming gesture to work wonders for him, but it did – the combination of her tight skirt accentuating her curves, the way she bent over the table to shuffle papers, the authoritative edge in her voice as she talked to the agent on the phone.

She turned to him, mouthing five more minutes – offering him a look of pleading and promise. He couldn’t help himself – crossing between rooms to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. One of her hands gripped his as he nuzzled his nose into her brunette curls. She tried to pry his away before just letting it rest. Peggy would be the first to admit – any distraction by Steve was still a good one no matter how much her mind or body began to sink into his embrace. But when his hands started to unfurl her blouse from her skirt and unbutton it is when –

Peggy covered the phone to her chest, as she turned in his arms with a stern yet shimmering glint in her eyes – a look that matched in his face. She went to chastise him with a quip, but he beat her to the punch - “If you hang up, I’ll stop,” he said, nipping at her lips before trailing kisses down her neck and body.

Her eyes went wide at his ministrations, almost rolling into the back of her head, as his hands bunched up her skirt around her waist. His fingers gently glided over the hem of her garter and underwear, before gliding it all passed her knees. His tongue left a trail of wetness as he brushed his five o’clock shadow across her smooth thighs. He sighed as his face loosely brushed around the soft curls around her mound before his head took a gentle dive at the apex of her thighs.

Peggy expected him to make contact but was still caught off guard at the ease of which she felt him find a home near her core. “Yes, right there,” she let slip. “In that hub of hostels buried deep in Argentina.” Her voice still carried the air of professionalism, but his continued movements made her lean back further and further on table until her back met on top of the folders.

She could hear the chair scrap against the floor as Steve dove deeper, imagining him like he was enjoying her like a feast – which he knew she was. 

She knew her tone of voice with men at work was everything. All of the times she had to curtail their orders for coffee and filing, as if that’s all she was worth to carry out their orders. All of the times she heard men treat Angie at the diner like she was a piece of meat. All of the times she wondered what the world could be like if men didn’t question women’s worth. Peggy knew how to mask her frustration better than anyone, but this was the first time she had to mask the pooling wetness between her legs and the sensitive spark Steve ignited when he brushed over her bud and surrounding lips.

“The next best course,” Peggy began, her voice clipped with urgency. Her hand gripped the back of Steve’s head as his ministrations with his mouth were aided by a finger. “Would be to drop our team near the Red Cross centers that dished out passports.” Peggy told the agent on the phone, trying to keep her mind clear of the conversation diverting from either one hanging up.

As the voice on the other line delved into more details, Peggy’s eyes gently closed as her mouth dropped open. “I’m sure you grabbed the copy of that,” she scolded a little sternly leaving an urgent pause lingering in the air. “We can...wait...Don’t hang-” Peggy said, holding onto the handset as the dial tone kicked in on from the other line. For a second, Peggy almost panicked what she’d do if Steve stopped. But when he felt her pull her legs over his shoulders, and add another finger, she knew he was stopping at nothing to finish her off. Peggy could feel all of the tension of work, and missing Steve, and wanting a more than single second to themselves build up from her toes towards her legs and release. She felt everything she was holding onto simply vanish – and yet it wasn’t enough. She wanted more.

Steve made his way up between her thighs, where Peggy’s lips crashed against his – her lipstick smearing between both of them. She sat up, her arms swaying more folders off the table before she removed her blouse fully. Once his hands frantically fidgeted with his belt, and his pants hit the floor, Peggy took the initiative to spin around and hiked her skirt up higher, her bare derriere lingering in front of him. The chair scuttled against the floor as Steve wrapped one arm around her chest, his hand resting inside the bra cup, while the other hand planted on her hip. He began running his lips over her neck.

“You finding more Hydra bases, Peggy?” he said, adding a blanket of wetness before guiding himself inside her.

“Yes, and we’re taking them down in South America first. And then Russia next.” Peggy sighed as Steve nipped at her ears. She shimmied her thighs against Steve in an effort to make him move.

“You gonna keep me safe, Peg?” he questioned, starting to initiate a deep pace. The tightness Peggy felt in her core earlier began to slick again as she propped herself on her arms against the table – knowing he was watching where they connected and making sure to give him a show as much as possible.

“No one’s going to hurt you, Captain. Not on my watch,” she said, looking back over her shoulder, placing an extra emphasis on Captain.

Steve moved faster and with more force, finding the tension build in his body as well, “That’s my best girl.” His hands braced around her hips as he began to slam into her with Peggy pushing herself behind against him to help him out. He played with his pace slipping in and out – sometimes going slower knowing she wanted more, sometimes pounding her and knowing she could take it.

As she mewed, and he saw her hand dip between her legs to pad her sensitive bud, that was all Steve needed to be pushed over the edge, and to push her along with him. Peggy’s hands crumpled what was left of the reports when she came again calling out Steven and giving him permission to finally let go too. Both of their moans filled the empty house – Steve’s groans were considerably louder as his hips jerked loosely for a minute or two more before coming to a halt.

He tried to not rest too much on Peggy, alleviating the weight of his tout body by leaning his arms onto the table and nuzzling his face into her neck as she caught her breath. Eventually, Steve slipped out of her as she turned around on the table in front of him. She leaned backwards, looking up at him and taking note of the red flesh in his face and shoulders. He was the best distraction she could’ve asked for, and she felt a pang of disappointment it couldn’t last longer. They took as much time as they could gathering themselves, slipping in slight caresses and tout kisses as they redressed.

“If we're not careful, I might become too accustomed to this 9 to 9 workload instead of the regular 9 to 5 at the office,” Steve hinted, settling his hands on her waist again.

“Something tells me the director might approve of such a perk,” she said cautiously, but with a nagging sense of optimism. She couldn’t lie. She wouldn’t mind a few more rounds tonight or as a self-prescribed stress release as she got into the thick of this mission and the ones after it.

Then, the phone rang. She sighed and tried to nudge aside the trigger-like sensation to pick it up immediately.

“I’m hungry,” Peggy said, licking her finger and wiping it across the stained lipstick on his cheek - a remnant of her love that Steve didn’t mind too much.

“I’m full,” Steve quipped with a satisfied smirk as he started to help her gather the folders they splashed across the floor. 

The house returned to that unmistakable silence as the ringing from the phone continued. Neither of them really wanted to leave the comfort of the other, but they knew only it had a good ring or two left before the operator would give up. Handing her the last of the reports, he left her to pick up the phone again and retreated to the kitchen – hearing her give commands as he prepared their dinner again. Scratching the back of his head, he started pondering about what he could whip up for dessert since they just took care of his first idea.


End file.
